


The Biggest Hungarian Chili Peppers I Have Ever Seen

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Chili Peppers, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: No, seriously, I have not seen anything as huge as this.
Kudos: 1





	The Biggest Hungarian Chili Peppers I Have Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> So, it is Tommy Ramone day…
> 
> I had wanted to do something for the occasion. For two weeks, I attempted to do a more realistic drawing, but in vain, as I was horrified at what I did to the face (check out the "[work in progress](https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/tagged/work-in-progress)" tag of the Tumblog). It was thanks to grocery shopping the day before Inauguration Day, and as the title suggests, the biggest Hungarian chili peppers I have ever seen, that I present Tommy today.
> 
> Double feature:
> 
>   * <https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/641619884962430976/the-biggest-hungarian-chili-peppers-i-have-ever>
>   * <https://www.instagram.com/p/CKnkES-M56a/>
> 



End file.
